


Tax And Wing

by narraci



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternative Universe - Angel and Devil, Angel!Marty, Devil!Rust, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很久以前，恶魔与天使打了个赌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tax And Wing

**Author's Note:**

> kana给开的脑洞，有点串好兆头，不管（等
> 
> 有一句追逐到地狱之门来自NG的坟场之书。

Rust花了好几年才找到Marty。

天使好像没有认出Rust，过了那么一会儿，Rust意识到，Marty真的没有认出自己，他们身上非自然天性被摒弃得太彻底，而Marty的生活显然还没有糟糕到产生自己是什么非自然生物的幻觉。

Rust想不起是谁先提出这个主意，八成是天使，他们当时都喝多了，天使开始抱怨自己永远不知道喝醉是什么滋味，他无比的清醒，使喝酒这个活动完全丧失了意义。

恶魔表示赞同，他是说，如果不能感受到肉体的快乐，那抵御诱惑就变得太简单了。

天使叹了口气，人们不是因为上了天堂才能抵御诱惑，而是因为抵御了诱惑才上了天堂。

恶魔看着他，又往喉咙里灌下了一口蛋奶酒，他知道他又要提起那位的名字，天使也知道他即将提起那位的名字，从天堂溜达下地狱的大军中最著名的那一位，所以他们干脆省略了这个步骤，为大家省点力气。

“他可不是因为诱惑什么的才下去的。”

“他不喜欢你们那儿的统治。”

天使微微皱起了眉头，又是他们之间一个恒久的话题，“在我们那儿，这不叫统治，”天使干巴巴地道，“再说，他是和他兄弟处不来，”天使尴尬地清了清嗓子，“你知道，全能的那位，不怎么喜欢和兄弟处不来的天使。”

恶魔耸了耸肩，“事物叫什么名字与它们的本质毫无关系。”

赌是恶魔提出来的，恶魔的本职，恶魔屈起长长的手指，敲了敲桌面，这是个提示，意味着恶魔有重要的事情要说，不过Rust可以肯定，事儿是天使先挑起来的。

有那么十几年，几十年，Rust对自己是谁并无概念。

他觉得冷，冷到牙齿打颤，脚趾失去知觉，他想看看自己到底能冷到什么程度，躺在冰冷的地上一动不动，呼吸的时候疼痛像针一样扎进他的皮肤，他不知道自己是什么时候昏睡过去，醒来时有人在他身上盖了几块硬纸板，把他推到了避风的角落。是出于好心还是以为他成了尸体，Rust没有去深究。

他只是想起来了，全部都想起来了，那个无聊的、没有意义的赌约。

或许是全能的那位认为现在还不到把他召唤回去的时候，尽管嘴上不说，但Rust认为它默默地偏心着天使。

天使没有那么难找，但Rust也没有花太多心思在上面，他一直有自己的事儿要做，属于Rust的事儿，Rust有本本子，记录着所有应当付出代价的事，人们叫他税务员，他总有一天会追上你的债。

他们终究会遇见的，大概和惯性什么的有点关系，Rust是不太相信什么巧合或者命运的。

再说，那毕竟是鹿角，他和Marty都被吸引过去毫不意外。

Marty完全暴露在赤裸裸的欲望面前，天使这种生物，即使摒弃所有非自然的天性，人们还是会自然而然地想要靠近他，靠近了之后又突然会意识到自己的本意是想躲开。

人们其实并不喜欢那厚重洁白的羽翼，太亮，太重，一点也不舒服，而且会死人的。

但Rust却没有觉得自己赢了。

这是场愚蠢的赌，最后将没有赢家，他们没有想赢，他们只是想打发一下漫长的时间，至少恶魔原本是这样打算的。

“你知道我们的优势在哪里吗？”Rust把一罐啤酒递给Marty，Marty的眼角发青，嘴唇流着血，“人们信仰你们，都是想为自己换取一些好处，用现世的节制，换取往生的舒适。而我们，人们不用信仰我们，人们不用许诺给我们什么，邪恶的灵魂生来就属于我们。”

“我属于你们吗？”Marty接过啤酒，愣神了好久才问。

Rust拉开自己的那罐啤酒，有点不耐烦地道，“你没有邪恶的灵魂，Marty。”

“该死，全能的那位……”Marty及时闭了嘴，“真不该再继续说这些词了，该死。”

“但是感觉很不错？”Rust眼睛平视着前方，“它不会介意这些细节的，你知道，”Rust的手指在空中画了个半个圈，“人们认为灵魂是可以污染的，但实际上不是这样，有些人的灵魂里有一块很小很小的污迹，大多数时候看不见，但是滴些水就会晕开来，染上一大片，这其中的细节，不是问题。”

“该死，该死，该死，我……”Marty揪住了自己的头发。

Rust喝了口啤酒，他浑身的骨头都在疼，他喜欢这种疼痛，太真实了，血在他的皮肤下面流淌，结成淤青。有些事情不是不重要的，他体内一部分知道那些死亡不算什么，而另一部分，已经长成了Rust，对Rust来说，这些失去并不是一种呆板的描述，令他吃惊的是，他无法将这种情绪放在一边，视而不见。

他们之后好久没有见面，Marty也想起来了，他离了婚，开始一个人住，他有太多的事情需要思考和反省，天使总觉得自己走得太远，他杀了人，和不同的女人们上床，他清清楚楚地看到自己的肉体在欲望下屈从。他们没人提起那个赌约，谁赢了，还是怎么，Rust这才想起来他们似乎压根就没说过要赌什么。

“有人在召唤我。”Rust下了车，走到Marty的车边，天使无奈地摇下了车窗。

“你？”Marty皱起眉头。

“不，不是我，他可能想要更高级的恶魔，但他得失望了。”

Marty看了眼后视镜，似乎憋着什么话，好久才说了一句，“你能……感觉到吗？我们不是应该……去除了所有的……”

“Marty。”

“我有时觉得这是个幻觉，你产生的幻觉，然后把我也拐了进来。”

“我花了很久来确认这不是幻觉，我花了很久来接受自己的本性，Marty，”Rust的语调毫无生气，有些含糊，“我思考了很久，我没有创造出一个幻觉，来否认一些事情，”Rust停顿了一下，Marty知道他在说什么，天使的手指动了一下，似乎想要握住Rust的手，但Marty最后还是没有动弹，“我知道我是谁。”

“你当然知道你是谁，”Marty有些气乎乎地再次发动了汽车，“你们负责邪恶的灵魂，上车去，跟着我。”

天使说的对，他们负责邪恶的灵魂。

恶魔想起来那一天，他们为什么会开始喝酒，他的心情很糟，差点烧掉自己在人间的房子，天使带了一箱酒过来看他，有红酒有威士忌，还有蛋奶酒。于是他们就开始喝了起来，聊起了最近的工作。

“我们不用工作，邪恶的灵魂简直源源不绝，全能的那位让我们掌握裁决之权，人们用我们的名字称呼那些邪恶的灵魂，但我们完全不一样。”恶魔举着一瓶蛋奶酒直接对着嘴喝了一口。

天使把这叫作职业倦怠，他们不应该有这种情绪，比起多愁善感的天使，恶魔就是为了这种工作而设计的，他们没有同情心，他们不会疲累，他们追逐恶人直到地狱之门。

或许他们在人间实在待得太久了。

“你们天使不一样，没有逻辑可言，你们接受邪恶的灵魂，只要他虔诚跪地，掩饰起自己的本性。”

“如果不做邪恶之事，邪恶的灵魂也值得尊敬。”

“没有道理，邪恶即是邪恶，披上羊皮你们的大门就会敞开。”

开枪的是Marty，Rust喜欢Marty，天使体内那个顽固迟钝的人类，天使本身，摒除一切非自然的特性。

天使会将邪恶的灵魂直接送下地狱，即使他是Marty，而恶魔追逐邪恶的灵魂，即使他是Rust。

“这才是本性，Marty，这才是本性。”Rust望着漆黑的天空，星光遥远，但Rust知道它们在那里，曾经在那里，过了好几百万光年，老的星星逝去了，新的星星又诞生了，他的脑袋枕在Marty的腿上。

他随时都能结束这个赌，他都想不起来他们在赌什么了，他感到虚弱，生命不断地流逝，他看到黑暗。

但他不想死，这没有道理，他根本不会死，他只是放弃Rust这具肉体，没有什么可可惜的，他只是回到本来的工作。

他不想死。

“别离开我，Marty。”

他没有说这句话，天使却似乎听到了，将手盖在他的额头上。

-END-


End file.
